


"i'm too tired for this."

by Sekushi



Series: harringrove week of love 2020 [1]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Accidental Cuddling, Billy Hargrove Has a Crush on Steve Harrington, Fluff, Harringrove Week of Love 2020, M/M, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:09:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22649932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sekushi/pseuds/Sekushi
Summary: They're on a class trip and Billy has to share a room (and... a bed) with the one and only Steve Harrington. As in: the guy he's had a crush on since that stupid halloween party.This is not going to work out. Or is it?
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Series: harringrove week of love 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1631557
Comments: 4
Kudos: 123
Collections: Harringrove Week of Love, To remember and cherish





	"i'm too tired for this."

**Author's Note:**

> Written for @harringroveweekoflove's prompt "Bed-Sharing". I also posted this to the hashtag on tumblr.
> 
> This is the first time I'm participating in an event/writing challenge and I'm really excited! I don't really know what else to say here. Soo… enjoy these 1.4k words full of fluff~

It's winter. It's winter and they're on a class trip. In a small town in the middle of fucking  _ nowhere _ . Billy doesn't exactly hate it, but he doesn't particularly like it either. ...Well okay, maybe he  _ does _ hate it.

But their teacher originally promised that they would go somewhere sunny and warm. Billy was already super hyped because he thought he was going to be sitting on a beach and maybe surfing... It could have been so good. But then the teacher announced that they would be going to somewhere else, somewhere cold and _decidedly_ _not_ _sunny_. And on top of that, now Billy has to share a room with the one and only Steve Harrington.

As in: The guy he's had a crush on since he first saw him at that stupid Halloween party. Also the guy he beat up that one night when he was looking for Max. He still hasn't really apologized for that, but somehow they managed to form some sort of friendship that's not really a friendship. At least they don't really hate each other anymore.

Billy still has this stupid crush on Steve that won't go away no matter how hard he tries (he's kind of already accepted that it's actually _way_ _more_ than a crush at this point but in Billy's opinion nobody needs to know that).

❀

Now they're in the elevator to their floor together and Billy's trying really hard not to stare at the boy in front of him. It's late, they're both tired and just want to get to their room so they can sleep. When they reach the correct floor, Billy takes a deep breath and steps out of the elevator ahead of Steve.

He has the keys, so naturally he should be the first to arrive at their room, right? He reaches the door a couple seconds before Steve and unlocks the door to reveal a generic looking hotel room. Billy steps into the door frame, looks around and just stops dead in his tracks. Steve almost walks right into his back and suppresses a swear.

Then he sees Billy's face. Steve immediately grows concerned.  _ "Uhm... Hargrove? What's wrong?" _

Instead of answering, the blonde just steps aside so Steve can take a look too. He does, and he reacts just like Billy expected.  _ "Whoa, okay. There's... there's only one bed." _

Billy just kind of shrugs in response.  _ "Yeah, I know." _ Then he sighs and turns to look at Steve.  _ "Well, I suppose one of us is gonna have to sleep on the floor..." _

Steve nods in agreement while he sets his bag down next to the bed and waits for Billy to do the same. He offers to let Billy take the bed, but the blonde can't bring himself to do that - not when he knows that Steve almost fell asleep on the train and should sleep in an actual bed.

_ "It's fine, you should take the bed." _ Billy gestures in Steve's direction.  _ "I'm not that tired anyway." _

❀

Billy goes into the bathroom first, to take a shower and get ready. When he steps out, Steve's already set up a makeshift bed on the floor. He smiles at Billy, an awkward smile, and explains:  _ "Didn't wanna sit around and do nothing, so..." _ He gestures between himself and the bed. Billy nods at him as a thank you, which prompts the brunette to get up and head into the bathroom.

Billy flops down on the 'bed' (it's more like a nest of blankets, but that's okay) and tries to get comfortable. By the time Steve's done in the bathroom and opens the door Billy has managed to position himself in a way that doesn't feel too bad. He gives the brunette a tired half-smile and yawns.

Steve chuckles softly at that and decides that it's time to sleep, for both of them. He climbs into bed, turns the light off and whispers a small  _ "good night" _ in Billy's general direction. When he gets a groan in return, Steve turns around and closes his eyes. He falls asleep with a faint smile on his lips.

❀

A few hours later Billy wakes up with a start, barely able to contain the scream that desperately wants to come out. He's breathing hard and his heart is beating irrationally fast. He doesn't remember what his dream was about, all he knows is he won't be able to fall asleep again. At least, not when he's on the floor.

So he decides to do something he'll probably regret in the morning.

He'll get up, check if Steve's awake and then just climb into bed with the other guy. But of course that's easier said than done... Billy gets up and gets closer to Steve's bed. He notices nothing wrong, but then Steve takes a sharp breath and he almost flinches. Billy's surprised eyes flick up to his face and he discovers that the other boy is staring straight at him (thank god for the faint light that falls through the curtains).

_ "What are you doing?" _ Steve demands to know. Billy sighs and whispers back:  _ "Had a nightmare, couldn't fall back asleep so..." _ He trails off and looks away, fixates one point next to Steves head.  _ "So?" _ Billy takes a deep breath.  _ "So I thought maybe it'd help if I could sleep in the bed... With you?" _ His heart starts beating faster again, but for a different reason this time.

Steve raises one eyebrow. He doesn't do anything else, just looks at Billy with his raised eyebrow as if he's expecting him to burst out laughing and to say that it's a prank. But the thing is - it's not. Billy actually wants to sleep next to Steve.

❀

Steve is starting to get slightly annoyed after a few seconds of Billy staring at him silently. So he thinks this through really quickly and honestly? He just wants to go back to sleep. Without starting a fight. Also, it might be nice to have someone to cuddle - not that Steve would want that, of course 

He sighs, defeated, scoots closer to the wall and lifts one egde of the blanket.  _ "Okay, okay! I'm too tired for this. Just- Come here, alright?"  _ Billy looks at him like he's grown a second head.  _ "Are you serious?" "No, Billy, I'm just saying this because it's funny…. Obviously I'm serious! Now come here." _

Steve fully expects Billy to just turn around and go straight back to his pile of blankets, but that doesn't happen. Instead, the blonde actually gets into the bed next to him. Steve's a little surprised, but he doesn't let Billy know. And he feels like he shouldn't, considering he  _ invited _ the other boy and everything.

❀

In the morning, Steve wakes up and the first thing he sees is blonde hair. A lot of it. It's kind of tickling his nose and he moves his face away before he sneezes and possibly wakes up Billy. He gently untangles their legs and somehow manages to get his body out of Billy's grasp without waking the younger boy, who apparently decided they were cuddle buddies in the middle of the night.

Steve finds he doesn't mind, it's been warm and comfortable. In the next moment he almost does a double take because he realizes exactly  _ what _ he's thinking there. Then he just shrugs and decides he doesn't care. So yeah, Billy's hot, and he noticed it - so what?

But it's not just that Billy's hot. He's also genuinely trying to be a nicer person since that night at the Byer's (He hasn't really apologized, but Steve knows he's deeply sorry and has already forgiven him in his mind). And he's pretty tolerable if he's nice! Actually, more than that if the way Steve's heart flutters in his chest every time Billy laughs is any indication.

Steve heads to the bathroom to shower, brush his teeth and - most importantly - fix his hair. He gets dressed a couple minutes later and walks back into their room.

He looks over at Billy and sees that he's still fast asleep in the bed, his head buried deep in the pillows. He looks a lot younger like this, and vulnerable. His hair is fanned out around his head, almost like a crown. It looks pretty and soft and Steve… Steve wants to  _ touch _ it.

Billy's snoring softly now, and Steve can't help but smile at how cute he is.

**Author's Note:**

> come say hi on tumblr!  
> @twoprettyboys


End file.
